


Одержимость

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Feelings, M/M, Sibling Incest, UST, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Эта одержимость делает его слепым к правде, слепым к здравому смыслу, и даже если он ещё не мёртв, то она постепенно его убивает.





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467108) by xKesshoux. 



Всё, о чём он может думать, — Итачи. Эта одержимость совершенно чёрная, и он знает об этом, но не способен в последнее время думать ни о чём другом, вообще ни о чём.  
  
Он смотрит в зеркало на себя, а видит Итачи, он дышит — и дышит не воздухом, а Итачи; не чувствует на вкус ничего, кроме Итачи; думает, слышит, обоняет только Итачи, и это убивает его. Медленно, но верно убивает.  
  
Он не может думать ни о чём, кроме Итачи, ни о чём, кроме своего имени на обманчиво мягких губах и щекотного ощущения от шёлковых волос на своей коже, и это убивает его.  
  
Это Итачи — в его ночных снах и снах наяву, где Саске всегда остаётся буквально на шаг позади, обречённый никогда так и не догнать, пока Итачи не умрёт, и когда он думает об этом, у него почти останавливается сердце. Эта одержимость убивает его, и он никак не может это прекратить.  
  
Он невольно уступил прошлому, уступил воспоминаниям о запретных вещах, которых никогда не происходило, но которых бы так хотелось, и он утопает в этом. Итачи и здесь, и не здесь, но видение столь ярко, что вполне могло бы быть реальностью, и это убивает его, однако всё, о чём Саске может думать, — только Итачи.  
  
Быть может, он спит, а может, он даже мёртв — и просто этого не узнает, потому что в мысли ему не приходит ничего, кроме того, чего никогда не происходило, в этом выдуманном мире, который он для себя построил и в котором нет ничего, кроме Итачи. Он отказывается видеть правду, обманывая себя день за днём, и с этим никто ничего не может поделать, потому что это убивает его.  
  
А правда, которую он отказывается видеть, в том, что Итачи мёртв, что саму жизнь того, кого так сильно любил, он похитил собственными руками, и его одержимость — тёмная, такая тёмная, он это знает, но не может всё прекратить, потому что поглощён ею. И быть может, он и сам тоже мёртв, дрейфуя по бескрайнему морю собственной одержимости, губы у него всё ещё горят от сотни поцелуев, которых никогда не случалось, а мысли — ни о чём другом, кроме Итачи.  
  
Если же он ещё не мёртв, то к этому всё идёт, и никто не может ничего с этим поделать, потому что его мир — это один только Итачи и ничего больше.


End file.
